1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a automatic surveillance camera equipment which can shoot a plurality of sensing zones one by one by using an infrared ray detecting sensor and contains all major devices within a protective case, and relates to an alarm system including said equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, crime-prevention camera systems have been employed which shoot or photograph watching areas by using video cameras or movie cameras at periodic intervals. In addition, crime-prevention camera systems also have been employed which sense entering of an intruder by a sensor, send a signal to a crime-prevention camera through a control device to shoot or photograph the intruder, and simultaneously transmits an alarm to a control center.
However, in the case of the above method which shoots a watching area with a conventional video camera or movie camera at periodic intervals, unnecessarily wasteful pictures frequently have been shot. Moreover, in the method using a video camera, a watching area which may be photographed needs illuminating always at a required level, and resolution of an image which is formed by a signal is low, thus, it is difficult to ascertain the person, etc. shown in the photograph even if he is in proper illuminance, and there is also a problem which the photograph is difficult to be accepted as legitimate evidence.
In addition, in tile conventional system, the automatic surveillance camera equipment takes one or more pictures continuously at its position at the time of sensing, but can not shoot at a position where the intruder has moved further. There also has been a problem that its function stops when electrical wiring is cut by an intruder.
The present inventor has studied about the above-mentioned problems, and has found that photography may be properly, safely performed by containing an infrared ray detecting sensor having a plurality of sensing zones, a control device, a camera unit, and a camera and so on together in a protective case that is operative even if an intruder moves, thus the present invention has been attained.